clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwa Mwa Attackers
The Mwa Mwa Attackers are, together, an army lead by Yorkay Porkay to destroy Mwa Mwa Penguins, as they are a great annoyance. They were really a rogue army in the summer of '09 until Yorkay made MMA official on June 26th, 2010. Background One day, York went into the Pet Shop to buy O-Berries and puffle food for her eighteen puffles. Then, a penguin resembling a Chick (but was obviously not...) tugged her leg and said "MUH MUH!" York screamed "RAWR!" at the top of her lungs and the thing went away. She shrugged it off and walked towards the Puffle-O area. Then, a penguin her age (about 15) wearing a blue propeller cap, blue swimming goggles, red footie pajamas, a teddy bear, and a blue scarf walked up to her. "Wello!" York was enraged. Jasper flared his fangs. "RAWR!" About fifty of these strange penguins fled the shop. A normal penguin walked in. York sighed with relief. "HEY!" she said. "What are those... things!?" "Oh, them?" the penguin said. He shrugged. "Mwa mwa penguins... most annoying things on the planet. Mentally insane, them. Fully grown penguins who pretend to be chicks because they're hungry for attention. I'd ignore them." York didn't want to ignore them. A hate was building up. Being the PWNguin she was, she wanted to pwn n00bs. A female mwa mwa about twenty years old walked up to York and said, "Hwi!" "That's it," York muttered. Jasper flared his fangs, and the penguin ran away. York grabbed her most pwnsome weapon, the ROFLCOPTER, and shouted, "DON'T MAKE ME FIRE THESE ROFL WAFFLES! YOU DON'T WANT THAT!" The mwa mwa penguins were still drooling. And so emerged the largest "rawr" Antartica has ever seen, a fiery mess of ROFL Waffles flying everywhere, and Jasper feeding like he's never fed before. York went home, and sent mail to Wonderweez, a villain. York was no villain, but she knew he hated mwa mwas as well. Powerful villains could be of much help to pwn the mwa mwas. Wonderweez responded with a yes, also stating that he is friends with her, who could actually be of some help. Then Flywish sent York a letter saying he'd also like to help because this guy took a bite of his sandwhich and he's mad. The MMA is still very small, but it is getting bigger and bigger everyday.They have been delivered a new weapon: the Nummy Cake Spray. Members Leaders * Yorkay Porkay * Jasper Co-Leaders * Wonderweez * Flywish * Brant11 Soldiers *Raven (I deserve to be a part of this because I can scare Mwa Mwa Penguins away easily and I once vandalized the Pet Shop because of Mwa Mwas) *Slendar (These things are menatlly insane! -- This is not Club "Baybees", this is Club Penguin for crying out loud.) *Gary the Gaget Dude (Of course! These penguins shouldn't even exist! -- THEY MAKE HAVIOC, ONCE SOME MWA MWA SMACKED MY GREEN PUFFLE, TRIO!) *Roger Lopez (I scare them away just glaring at them... But I enjoy more their pain than them running away from me.) *Hornietail (Rawr rawr rawr grrr roar roary grrroar *fire breath*) *Mcmahon654 (I hate Mwa Mwa Penguins, I won't rest until those things are gone and until my best friend is happy) *Stompfighter (Not only do I need to follow my PWNguin heritage, but I need a part time job to raise funds for Konsunchrayshin Kamp.) *--K3vin waz here.I hate those Duh duh wanting brats! *If you hate baybees add your name here! *Jaquan126 Ya i hate those stupid bay bees one clinged to my foot and expected me to love them but i had a stone heart and guess what! i just got beaten up by random penguins saying LOVE MWA MWA PENGUINS OR DIE! i really didnt care so i walked away and ignored it. *Jake Lovesfish There are so many things i would call them if this wasnt a PG site. I HATE THOSE LITTLE IDIOTS!!! *Abrc08 I hate those things they are really annoying! Makes me invent Mwa Mwa PWNing gadgets! Targets # Mectrixctic # Manny Peng # Joey # Chubbs # Mah Boi # Luka Wryren # Cutiekins # Director Zenny (Note from Yorkay Porkay - I don't care if he isn't even a mwa mwa, this behavior needs to be stopped.) # Twinkypie20 # Director Benny (Note From Jaquan126:I dont care if hes a mwa mwa he is very mean and needs to be stopped with lethal force.) Battle Strategies Here is a list of battle strategies to destroying mwa mwas. (Have any good battle strategies? List them here.) * Shoving Nummy Cakes (or Nummy-Os) down their throats. * Have Jasper suck their blood until they give up being a mwa mwa. * Destroying them with ROFLCOPTERS. * Having York scream "RAWR" at the top of their lungs so the mwa mwas will go deaf, eventually not speaking again. * Pwning them with the 10,000 PWN Missiles that York recieves every week. * Let Slendar trick them with his pranking tools. * Roger Lopez glaring at one and they run away, or frying them with his Elemental Guitar. *Spraing Nummy Cake Spray in their bratty eyes. * Flywish's Elmo strategy. Trivia * Though the main target is Mwa Mwa Penguins, MMA likes to pwn Petguins too. * They are supported secretly by Chinstrap, who provide them with weapons and cures. See Also * Yorkay Porkay * Flywish's Army * Mwa Mwa Penguin * Wonderweez * Flywish * Jasper Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Heroes Category:groups